


brille dans la noisette foncée

by CampionSayn



Series: Goretober 2020 [10]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease - Variations, M/M, Pining, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Why, why, why did Lex have to have feelings show in the middle of Goliath calling all the clans he'd met on his journey to Manhattan to, as Elisa put it, co-mingle?
Relationships: Brooklyn/Lexington (Gargoyles)
Series: Goretober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	brille dans la noisette foncée

Wild flowers weren't always considered weeds. Elisa had said, and Lex had been grateful.  
  
  
It gave him a salvageable excuse when his clan caught him with some in hand, usually hidden off in a corner or hanging on a ledge. He thought they were pretty, he was just going to put them in water, don't mind him.  
  
  
They would simply write it off as his youth making itself known in liking odd little things.  
  
Never mind that there were now dozens of dead plants around the clocktower. Never mind that some had teeth marks, and all had saliva and traces of blood.   
  
It made things easier.  
  
  
But, oh, the hazelnuts he'd started bringing up were much harder to wave away. He could keep them in the back of his throat for only so long, and swallowing down something that came from him was not well-advised in the information he'd gathered on the internet, _"Give them to friends and family, plant them, sell them, but don't eat them in anything but very small doses."_ He'd tried, and he'd puked for an hour.  
  
Now there was an envoy of new gargoyles throughout Castle Wyvern, laughing and getting to know each other, and Lex had awakened from stone sleep to find what he'd read to be bioluminescent algae beginning to form along his palms, his shoulders and the pads of his feet.  
  
  
He refused to make a scene among the clans. He would not be the weak link in _this_ aspect; bad enough that he'd started hearing whispers about his comparison to the rest of his clan the first night--he didn't want to add nitrite to a powder keg just waiting to be struck alight.  
  
_"Never seen a webbed wing; thought they were extinct."_  
  
_"How can he be from the same rookery?"_  
  
_"Pity Staghart's taken up with that tengu Yama; we could have finally matched him up with someone who understood half the things he word vomits, eh?"_  
  
Growling low in his throat, he was glad of Broadway and Angela being occupied in the kitchen, even as he wished he could sneak out of his hiding for a glass of cool water to wash out the taste he'd been trying to ride out for what felt like a lifetime. Blood and chlorophyll, wood and stagnant water.  
  
He tried not to think too much about the fact nobody seemed to notice he'd been absent from the festivities almost since the second night; that little worm of doubt trying to work its way into his already unfortunate situation.  
  
  
Hudson was engaged in information relay, like all of the elders; Bronx and other gargoyle beasts staying near them while romping and exchanging scents and roll-abouts like any other pet.  
  
Goliath and Elisa were with most of the clan leaders, hashing out possible details on what might happen if they met up amongst each other more often or traded out members for the sake of strengthening bonds; Tom and Katharine somehow getting on with Xanatos and Fox, Alex more than happy to be around so many new and colorful people.  
  
While Broadway and Angela were, of course, doing most of the heavy lifting treating the clans to their cooking and baking skills, both old designs and new or exotic, they still bustled about with Angela's rookery siblings or Talon and Maggie when the music played loud and the budding couples wanted to enjoy each other in a larger, more freeing atmosphere.  
  
Brooklyn...well, he was pretty sure that Brooklyn was either engaged in getting to know one of the fifty females who showed up from London, or was in the middle of what Elisa would call a dick measuring contest with the many, many, many males that seemed to keep stepping on his toes. Being the youngest second in command had many perks, but Lex didn't envy Brooklyn's position putting him in the line of fire for so much demeaning showboating.   
  
  
Lex huffed and tried to curl tighter into himself; the beginnings of bindweed were starting to tickle the back of his throat at the mere idea of Brooklyn. Not a great sign.  
  
The furthest cranny of the castle's garden courtyard provided a bench and stone table for the books he'd dragged out as a pretext for staying alone. He didn't like it, but it was better than making a fool of himself because he couldn't keep his feelings platonic and simple; he didn't want to mess everything up for the others--so he would stay.


End file.
